


The Five Tarantino Films

by rockland



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Five Times, Fluff, M/M, Stozier, stanny is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockland/pseuds/rockland
Summary: Just teenagers who grow up with gory films and end up in love





	The Five Tarantino Films

  1. _1992_



 

Stanley Uris cannot for the life of him remember how he got in the situation he is stuck in now. 

A week ago Richie came to lunch with the news that  _ Reservoir Dogs _ would be coming to the Aladdin and begged all the losers to come. They all rejected his request, all except for Stan. As much as he hates to admit it, he would do anything as long it made Richie happy. But now, now he’s regretting his answer.    
  


“Holy fuck! He’s gonna kill him Stan, look!” Richie whispered to Stan, his eyes still on the large screen and popcorn falling from his hands. Stan grimaced, feeling disgusted. 

 

“Rich this is revolting,” Stan signed, looking away from the disturbing sight and to Richie. The boy looked back at him. 

 

“What do you mean? It’s badass!” Both boys looked at the screen just as one of the main characters brought a knife up to a cop’s ear. Stan squinted his eyes shut, not able to watch. 

 

“Hey,” Richie whispered, “hey it’s over with, they didn’t even show it.” Stan only shook his head and Richie signed. “Come on Stan My Man, that’s the worst part now finish it with me yeah?” And so they did finish the movie, Stan occasionally cringing and Richie sneaking glances at the boy next to him, chills shooting down his spine. 

 

“What did you think Bird Boy?” Stan looked away from the screen as it played the credits and over to Richie.

 

“Wasn’t that bad I guess.” Richie smiled and wrapped his arm around Stan’s shoulder. 

 

“That’s what I want to hear,” Richie said, leaning close to Stan, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m glad you came Stanley.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, you’re just happy because I paid for your ticket.” 

 

“Maybe. But hey- I got next time. 

 

  1. _1993_



 

Richie didn’t have the next time. Hell, Richie didn’t even know about the Tarantino film that he was dragged to on a cold September night. 

 

“Stan where are we going? We officially left Derry.” He groaned, looking over at Stan who was smiling, eyes still on the road. Stan had offered to drive Richie home after to school but they never made it to Richie’s house, he just kept going. 

 

“You’re freaking me out Stanny. Are you taking me to the dark woods to kill me because if you are I suggest that you-” 

 

“Will you shut up already?” Stan sighed. “Can you just let me do something for you?” They both sat in silence, Richie eventually turning on the radio and humming along to every song that came on. 

 

“I uhm,” Stan tried saying but stopped. Richie looked over at him, waiting. “I have one of your tapes in the compartment thing.” Stan glanced over at Richie then back to the road, cheeks hot with embarrassment. 

 

“You kept these things?” Richie said, chuckling as he pulled out a cassette. 

 

‘Happy 16 Staniel’ was written in pink across it and Stan smiled softly, thinking of when Richie gave him the tape. He didn’t tell anybody this but maybe after the Losers had all gone home he played the tape in his new Walkman and maybe just maybe he imagined Richie made the tape because he felt the same he did.

 

_ True Romance  _ was Stanley Uris’ favorite movie, not so much Richie’s. 

 

“Definitely not enough gore Stan, I wanted more blood.”

 

“There was plenty!”

 

The two left the movie theatre that was a few towns over and started making their way to Stan’s car. Stan’s head began to spin at how close the two were walking, he could occasionally feel Richie’s hand grazed his and he could feel his throat go dry. 

 

“No, no. Not as bad as  _ Reservoir Dogs.  _ But I did like the plot. Oh and what’s his name? Who played the pimp, I could barely tell it was the guy from  _ Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead _ . Kudos to you Stanny.” Richie started rambling and Stan suddenly stopped. It took Richie a moment to realize that he did before turning around Stan and hesitantly smiling. 

 

“You okay?” Richie asked hesitantly, reaching out, resting his hand on Stan’s shoulder. The boy just bit his lip and nodded, taking his place next to Richie once again. 

 

Later that night Stan lied in bed, his heart aching so bad he thought for a split moment that was going to die. His hand clutched at his shirt and closed his eyes and all that he could see was Richie. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groaned. 

 

  1. _1994_



“That is my new favorite movie. Holy fuck Stan! Wasn’t that the best just everything about wow,” Richie was rambling as the two were walking home late in the midst of September. The streets were bare, just Richie and Stan at this point. 

 

A week prior news that Tarantino's latest film  _ Pulp Fiction  _ would be at the Aladdin and Bill asked the Losers if they would all like to go and everyone agreed except for Richie and Stan. Stan stayed silent and Richie simply shook his head, saying him and Stanley already had a date.  _ But it couldn’t be a date right?  _ Stan thought to himself, his cheeks getting hot even with the cold breeze. 

 

“Yeah Rich, this one was pretty good.” He simply responded and Richie looked over at him and smiled. Stan felt his knees go weak and before he knew it he fell face first, his nose hitting the cold cement and his knees scraping against the ground. In a flash Richie was on his knees, helping Stan up on his knees as well. His arm was around the other’s shoulders and he studied his face. Stan’s cheeks were red, his nose bloodied and his chin covered in road burn. 

 

“You look ridiculous!” Richie wheezed, his obnoxiously loud laugh slightly echoing. Stan looked at him for a moment with a face of disbelief before slowly beginning to laugh. It started off as a small chuckle but grew louder by the second and if anybody were to pass the two boys they would think they were deranged, or high. 

 

“Oh Stanny! You poor baby, look at you!” Richie called out, still laughing. He placed a hand on Stan’s cheek and leaned in closer, his forehead against Stan’s shoulder. “Absolutely priceless,” he signed, both of their laughs dying down and Stan looked at the boy next to him and simply smiled.

 

  1. _1995_



 

“No way! Tim Roth again!” Richie called out as a trailer for  _ Four Rooms _ was displayed on the small t.v in his and Stan’s apartment. The two were sitting on the couch, legs entangled and both lazily eating popcorn from the bowl between them.

 

“Come on Stan, that looked fucking amazing! We gotta go!” Stan looked from the t.v to Richie with slight hesitation.

 

“Rich that looked terrible. You know it’s not gonna be one his gore movies. This one is different.” 

 

“Oh come on Stan My Man! Please, please, please! I’ll do anything!” Richie sat up and winked at Stan. “I’d even blow ya,” he said wiggling his eyebrows. Stan pressed his hand and Richie looked down at his sprawled hand and smiled. 

 

“Yeah right,” he snarled before pushing the Trashmouth on the floor, a smirk on his face as the other yelled out.

_ Four Rooms  _ was fantastic and Richie kept trying to tell Stan otherwise. 

 

“Besides all the tits Stan I am telling you, that is the worst thing Tarantino has ever done.” Stan only signed and kept his eyes on the road as they were on there way back home.

 

“I told you Richard but you can never listen. And besides, I really enjoyed it. It was quite funny, but I guess you don’t have that great of a sense of humor.” He said with a smirk and Richie gasped, placing his hand over his own chest. 

 

“Excuse me sir! I am going to be the best comedian the world has ever seen and little rats like you will never keep me down! Never I tell you!” 

 

“Have you hit your head Rich? Because these statements seem absolutely crazy.” Stan responded and looked over at a split moment and smiled. 

 

“You do to think I’m funny, that’s why you keep me around!” Richie accused and raised an eyebrow at Stan. 

 

“That must be it.” 

 

  1. _1997_



 

_ Jackie Brown  _ was probably the most boring ever, well that’s what the two boys would say when asked because to be honest, they didn’t know what really happened in the movie. Stan was really excited for this one, he had been checking the updates and progress of the movie and rushed off to buy the tickets the second they were available. But Richie had a different idea. Once in their seats at the theatre, Richie rested his chin on Stan’s shoulder, staring at him with a smile on his face. 

 

“Do you remember what I got you for your 16th birthday Stanny?” Stan looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. 

 

“No?”  _ Lie _ . 

 

“Huh,” he paused and placed his hand on Stan’s thigh and moved closer. “I left it in the car if you possibly wanted to take a quick listen?” 

 

“You are the worst Richard Tozier,” Stan gasped as the other attacked his neck. “Absolutely the worst. How did you even get me out here with that terrible pick-up?” Richie pulled away, his lips red and swollen and ran his hands through his hair. 

 

“Because I can get you to anything Staniel, how have you not figured that out yet?” 

 

“Oh shut up,” he groaned and pulled the other close by his neck. 

 

_ God,  _ Stan thought to himself,  _ you’re gonna kill me Richard Tozier.  _


End file.
